


got the lights in my eyes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Mettaton makes Papyrus develop an unusual fondness for the sound of static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got the lights in my eyes

The first time Papyrus hears it - a crackle of static coming from Mettaton’s speakers - he immediately pulls his hands away from him. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Mettaton gives him a smile. “Of course I am, under your tender care. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your voice went to static for a second, just now,” Papyrus replies, looking him over in concern. “You’ve never done that before, are you sure I haven’t jostled anything important, or-”

“Darling, it’s a good thing!” Mettaton laughs, not unkindly. “It means I’m turned on. My voice box is just having a difficult time keeping up with every wonderful sensation you’re making me feel.”

“Oh!” That makes Papyrus blush more than the actual act itself had. “I see! Then… I should get back to doing that?”

“Please do, sugarskull.” When Papyrus returns to his ministrations, Mettaton moans, again breaking into static partway through.

It’s not a bad sound, Papyrus thinks, now that he knows he hasn’t injured his boyfriend accidentally. He could get to like hearing it.

By the end of the night, with the sounds leaving Mettaton’s speakers more static than groan and gasp, Papyrus decides he really does enjoy getting that sound from Mettaton.

* * *

Sometimes the snow builds up on Papyrus and Sans’ roof.

Snowdin, like the rest of the underground, doesn’t have much in the way of weather. It’s just practically always snowing, and sometimes people have to climb up and clear off their roofs before they cave in.

It’s a pain, and it’s work, though. So Sans doesn’t often go up and clear off the snow. This doesn’t affect much besides Papyrus’ increased lectures for him to do it already, and occasional creaking of the boards, but…

Sans flicks through the channels on their TV. He can’t get a clear picture on any of them, and the sound is even worse. “Must be time to clear off the roof again. Hey, Papyrus, why don’t you- Papyrus?”

Papyrus, who had been cooking spaghetti, had frozen to the spot the moment the TV turned on and the sound of near constant static reached him. The water in his pot is now bubbling over the sides. He doesn’t notice.

“Uh, shouldn’t you turn that down a little?” Sans asks. No response, so he enters the kitchen, leaving the TV on in the living room. “Bro.”

Papyrus shakes his head. “Sorry, err, what was that again?”

“Your pot’s boiling over.”

“Oh!” Papyrus quickly turns down the heat. “Right, I meant for it to do that. Undyne always does it this way. Did you want something else?”

“Yeah, after dinner can you go clear off the roof? If you wait for me to do it-” Sans waves a hand in the direction of the living room. “-we’ll be watching nothing but static for a while. So unless you like that...”

Papyrus chokes on nothing and splutters. “I, I’ll clear it off! Just… just turn off the TV already!”

Confused, Sans returns to the living room and shuts off the television. Papyrus sighs in relief.

“...Papyrus, do I want to know?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
